Love and Frozen Fountains
by ZaryaCeleste
Summary: A little Jelsa drabble in honour of Valentine’s day. Modern life AU, no powers


**A/N Hello readers! It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I actually can't really believe that I managed to write this within today. Hope you guys like it, please review so I can make my other writings better!**

It was Valentine's Day in England, and Elsa was currently sitting on the edge of a fountain at Hyde Park, quietly observing the couple sitting under a tree, talking and laughing as if they were the only people that existed. She sighed as she thought about her failed love life. All of because of that damn reputation of her being an Ice Queen. That had scared everyone away, leaving her boyfriend-less and alone at the park.

"_Oomph_!" She was suddenly pushed off-balance and into the freezing water. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Her blue-green eyes caught sight of a boy around her age as she resurfaced, with ice-blue eyes and pure white hair. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "I-I'm f-fine." Elsa replied, teeth chattering, a blush coating her cheeks. This boy was cute, and a gentleman no less. "I still have to make it up to you." He said, holding out a hand to help her up. "I'm Jackson Overland Frost by the way, you can call me Jack."

"Elsa Arendelle." Elsa said, holding out her hand. He took it. "And no payment necessary. That was an accident."

"I probably ruined your Valentine's Day by almost drowning _and _freezing you," Jack argued back. "It probably washed off all your makeup." A tint of pink appeared on his face. "Not that you're not pretty. In fact you're very beautiful. Many guys would—argh, I'm rambling, sorry." He ran a hand through his white hair nervously.

_He's really adorable when he does that. _Elsa blushed, realising what she just thought. "How about this: I go back to my apartment, and you can pick me up here at this spot for dinner. ONE dinner. And no more mentions about pushing me into the water or that you're sorry."

"But I am—" Jack cut himself off when he caught sight of her glare. "Not apologising. Yeah, okay, I'll meet you here. Seven alright with you?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Yeah, later."

• ~ •

_Argh, why am I so nervous? _Elsa asked herself as she searched through her closet for some clothes for tonight's dinner. _It's not like it's a date_. She froze in mid-search. _But what if it _is _one? _She shook herself out of her thoughts. _Get a grip, Elsa. You'll be perfectly fine. _

• ~ •

Jack stood waiting at the fountain, his mind on a specific blonde-haired girl. _Elsa really was something. He thought. _Most people would have pulled him into the water, at least chewed his ear off for ruining their makeup. But Elsa had done neither of those, instead choosing to forgive him and going to dinner with him. _Speak of the girl herself. _Elsa appeared at the clearing's entrance, dressed in a white sweater with blue jeans. Jack led her to the tree the couple Elsa had seen in the morning had been, and tugged her down to a blanket laid out under the shade of the budding leaves. "I thought we'd have a picnic here. I got food." Elsa smiled in approval. "That sounds perfect. Sorry if I made you wait." She told him. "I got caught up by my sister." Jack flashed a smile. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah," Elsa nodded. "Anna wanted to know who I was going out with today. I don't usually go out on Valentine's Day." Jack furrowed his brow. "Why? It's not like you're not pretty enough to be asked out." Elsa blushed. "I've got this reputation to be kind of like an Ice Queen at my college, that's why most people prefer to avoid me than to approach me."

"You're a student? What subjects do you take?" 

The night went on as the two of them got closer to each other. Jack told Elsa about his family, who usually travelled all around the world, but he had chosen to stay here in England to focus on studying like Elsa. He also had a little sister, he described her as 'fun-loving, and a giant fan of ice-skating'. In turn, Elsa told him about her parents, who were the ones who started Arendelle Corporations, a company which shipped ice from Norway, her homeland. She said she wasn't sure if she was going to follow in their footsteps when she grew up; business wasn't really her thing. When it was time for them to leave, neither were eager to go. 

"It was really nice knowing you, Jack." Elsa smiled softly. "Maybe we could do this sometime again?" She was caught off guard when Jack suddenly leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. "I like you too much tonot see you ever again." Elsa smirked, a glint in her eyes. "I thought I said ONE dinner?" Jack laughed. "I've always been a rule-breaker." 

**THE END**


End file.
